


Heart At Sea: A Mcyt au

by that_vintage_kid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_vintage_kid/pseuds/that_vintage_kid
Summary: While visiting the dark pier of your childhood, you come across some creatures. Are they good or have evil intentions? Read to find out...!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Heart At Sea: A Mcyt au

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like my first story on ao3! One of my close friends suggested I post this story on here aswell as Wattpad where it first started so...yeah! Enjoy!

It was around 9 at night when I walked over to the public dock on my towns beach. I loved to do that when you were younger but I suddenly stopped going one night. I couldn't remember what stopped myself from returning all those years ago but all that matters is that I was walking back to my favorite spot once again.

I had always felt safe there and decided that tonight I want to get away from home and have some time for myself.

As I walk down the old wood pier, wearing my f/o (favorite outfit) to keep me comfortable in the cool night, I listened to the soft waves and sat on the end of the dock, not paying close attention to the water below me.

I exhale softly but quickly look down after I hear a small splash. I try to focus in the water but it is too dark outside to see exactly what is in the water until the moonlight hit the subject just right and something shimmersfor a second.

My breath hitches as I stand up and I jump when I see two younger looking boys come out of the water. One blond, one brunette.

"What's with the shocked face?" One of the boys asks

"They’ve clearly never seen a siren before, dummy" the other one answers then he looks up at you "Sorry about Tommy, doesn't realize that people think we're myths"

"Hi, I'm Tubbo"

I look down at the two boys and saw a glimpse of mermaid/merman tails. I suddenly realize that they are sirens but before I make the reasonable choice to leave, I sit back down, getting a closer look at the two cute sirens infront of me.

I didn't realize it at the time but I had fallen under the boys spells.

"Well, looking at 'cha close up it appears you got some beauty in your genes" Tommy says with a smile as he swims right up next to the pier, putting his hands on the wood boards next to where I'm sitting

**Tubbo’s POV**

I see the human’s terrified and confused expression melt into a dazed and calm one as she sits down and Tommy swims up to her

"Well, looking at 'cha close up it appears you got some beauty in your genes" I hear him say and realized that he was already trying to lure her into the water.

We never drown our 'catches' other than what we hear Dream, Sap and George do. I realize that I have always seen Wilbur shoo'ing us away when he gets a girl or just leaving with her. 

Wait a second....does he kill them? I wonder. No time for that now, might as well help Tommy win this girl into the water.

I swim over to the other side of the girl and see her gaze shift to me. 

"Why dont'cha come into the water with us?" I ask "the water isn't too cold, I promise" I add, wholesomeness peaking through my voice

  
**Your POV**

I think about the boys offer but it's like I can't pick an answer other than yes. My mind feels totally controlled but part of me truly feels like saying yes.

I watch the two sirens infront of me hold out their hands and I gently take their hands yet I get quickly pulled down into the water and the cold water engulfs my body like a large blanket.

My head getting pulled under revealed the true color of their tails. I somehow got absolutely more mesmerized by the boys because of the beautiful sight.

Tommy's tail was a reddish-yellow color that fades into black at the edges. There were many small holes in his fins, probably indicating he gets into small 'fights'. He had many smaller side fins on his tail and they came to a rounded off point at every end.

Tubbo's tail was different. His tail was a shimmery teal color and he only had one large fin at the bottom of the tail. The fin was large and had small accents of purple in it to compliment the blueish-green.

I feel gentle arms wrap around my arm and I get pulled to the surface. I hear laughing from Tommy and Tubbo shakes his head with a sigh even though I could see a small smile on his face.

I soon realize that Tommy was the one that pulled me all the way down and I look back at Tubbo, seeing him take away his arms from yours.

"Again, sorry about him. I guess he was excited due to the fact that he hasn't swam with a human for the first time in a while..."

edit: reading this chapter again, I literally cringed so hard :P anyways I will probably be posting chapter two soon!


End file.
